


A sugarcube for Roach and a blanket for Jaskier

by Little stories and love (Kapoen)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Age Play Little Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Gen, Geralt suspect Jaskier could have been sexually abused, Happy Ending, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Age Play, Running Away, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapoen/pseuds/Little%20stories%20and%20love
Summary: “The caravan to Oxenfurt left yesterday morning there isn’t another one this year” Jaskier said looking to the floor. Then why wasn’t Jaskier on it? Geralt thought frustrated. They brought the tickets together. Geralt made sure Jaskier had enough coins and food for the trip. What more could he have than? Wait with him until the caravan left. Held his hand and walked him to the leader like he was a little boy? Told them: “this is Jaskier don’t lose him and make sure he eats healthy”? He is a grown man! Geralt didn’t have time for this.“Why aren’t you on it” Geralt asked angrily. He hoped for Jaskier sake it wasn’t because of some kind of woman he spent the night with. If that was the case Geralt would leave him right here in the stables.“Because somebody hurt me,” Jaskier said. That got Geralt’s attention. He looked him over, he didn’t see or smell any blood, it couldn’t be that serious, right? Maybe his heart was broken again. The poet he was, that was probably the case.
Relationships: Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion & Roach, Jaskier | Dandelion & Vesemir
Kudos: 179





	1. Protective Roach

**Author's Note:**

> This story had non-sexual age play in it.  
> The writer her first language isn’t English. But she did her best. I hope you enjoy this story 💕😊

Chapter 1: Protective Roach 

Geralt opened his eyes and he looked at the blue sky through the window off his room. Today he would finally go to Kaer Morhen. He was really looking forward to it. He missed his brothers and Vesemir. He hoped everyone would be okay. He jumped out of his bed and quickly dressed. He put on his armor and picked up his bags. He walked downstairs, there was nobody in the inn. He left the key of his room and a few coins behind the bar and let himself out. 

It was a small village where he stayed before leaving to Kaer Morhen. He walked past the bar where Jaskier played their first night here and past the post office where Jaskier left for Oxenfurt yesterday. It would take two weeks before Jaskier would reach the city but the weather was still good enough and the people at the caravan seemed to enjoy his music. He would be fine. 

Geralt walked to the stables. It was still early he needed to sable Roach and go to Kaer Morhen. There weren’t any people awake yet. Geralt liked that, he wanted to leave this place quietly. He walked in and greeted the horses. There were four of them. He was looking at him. He patted a big white one on her nose before walking over to a red pony that had terrible scars on her bag. He gave her a few sugar cubes before walking to his own horse. He hoped Roach slept well because they had a long day ahead of them. The path to the keep was dangerous and cold. They were in luck that it wasn’t snowing yet but the mud would be frozen already. Roach could handle it. 

He stopped by Roach her stable and was surprised she didn’t turn around to greet him. She normally would. He tried to catch her gaze to see what was wrong but his eyes fell on someone else. Jaskier was sitting in the corner of the stable. 

Jaskier was supposed to leave for Oxenford yesterday with the caravan. He was sure because he was with Jaskier when he bought the ticket. He checked if he had enough food and coins for the trip. They said their goodbyes and separated. They planned to meet again in spring or at least before the summer. 

“Jaskier,” he said, surprised and a little annoyed. He wanted to leave quickly and if Jaskier was still here that probably wouldn't happen. He would have to make sure Jaskier was safe first. If he missed the cavan because he was drunk… Geralt felt himself getting angry. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier said, laying his head on his knees. He looked sad, scared even. Why? Did something happen? Why didn’t he go to Geralt then? He knew were he was staying. 

“Why are you here?” he asked hé knew he didn’t sound friendly. He didn’t understand. Jaskier should have left yesterday. Why was he still here? Geralt kept asking himself they same question. 

“The caravan left yesterday morning there isn’t another one this year” Jaskier said looking to the floor. Then why wasn’t Jaskier on it. Geralt thought frustrated. They brought the tickets together. Geralt made sure Jaskier had enough coins and food for the trip. What more could he have than? Wait with him until the caravan left. Held his hand and walked him to the leader like he was a little boy? Told them: “this is Jaskier don’t lose him and make sure he eats healthy”? He is a grown man! Geralt didn’t have time for this. 

“Why aren’t you on it” Geralt asked angrily. He hoped for Jaskier sake it wasn’t because of some kind of woman he spent the night with. If that was the case Geralt would leave him right here in the stables. 

“Because somebody hurt me,” Jaskier said. That got Geralt’s attention. He looked him over, he didn’t see or smell any blood, it couldn’t be that serious, right? Maybe his heart was broken again. The poet he was, that was probably the case. 

“Why are you in Roach her stable?” Jaskier could have come to him in his room in the inn. Jaskier knew where he was staying. Normally Jaskier would wake him up to complain about his broken heart. It happened almost every month. 

“Because someone hurt me” Jaskier said again louder this time, he sounded a bit frustrated with Geralt. Geralt sighed he knew that. But he couldn’t be hurt that bad right? Why couldn’t Jaskier just tell him what happened? Why was everything always so complicated with him? 

“Hurt you how?” maybe he couldn’t see the injury. But it could be a broken ankle or something. Geralt could bring him to a healer and rent a room for him to recover in. It would be fixed in a few hours and then he could be on his way home. 

“Give me pain” Jaskier answered. Gave him pain? What the fuck? What was this? Jaskier was so good with words, this was nothing like him. Someone gave him pain. Geralt still thought he meant a broken heart. 

“Are you in pain now?” He asked slowly. If he needed a painkiller or something Geralt could arrange that. Please let it be something simple to fix he begged in silence. 

“A little bit” Jaskier said. That didn’t sound too bad. Not so bad that he couldn’t travel with the caravan. There was a doctor on the caravan. Jaskier could have go to him, 

“Then why aren’t you on the caravan. They traveled with a doctor” he asked, getting really frustrated. Jaskier could have asked the doctor for a painkiller or for help if he broke something. People broke limps all the time when they traveled. 

“Because someone hurt me” Jaskier said he sounded a little desperate. Okay this didn’t sound good Geralt realized. Maybe he didn’t take this seriously enough. Maybe Jaskier was scared, maybe this someone threatened to hurt him again. Maybe someone on the caravan. 

“Someone from the caravan?” he checked. That would explain at least something. If Jaskier was scared of them he wouldn’t travel with them. Geralt could fix that as well, maybe a caravan to another city would leave today. Jaskier could winter there. 

“No,” Jaskier said. Oh not that them. Why didn’t Jaskier just explain what happened? Geralt was getting angry. Jaskier was capable of speaking why didn’t he use that ability to explain to Geralt what happened. 

“Fuck Jaskier why are you here” he said shaking his head. He didn’t have time for this. 

‘Because Roach is protecting me’ Jaskier said looking at the horse. Geralt looked at the horse that was just standing there. What Roach has to do with everything. Jaskier and Roach tolerate each other but nothing more. They weren’t best friends or something. 

“Because Roach protects you? Hmmm” Geralt looked from Roach to Jaskier what was going on here? Was it a head injury? That could explain everything. The confusion, the strange answers. Missing the caravan. That must be it, his head must be hurting. 

“Where are you hurt?” he checked, maybe Jaskier couldn’t help his confusion. He needed to keep calm. If Jaskier had an head injury it wouldn’t help to get angry with him. 

“Roach knows,” Jaskier said, like that explained enough. Geralt's eyes wired and he looked at the horse. Roach helped me, he thought. Why was this so difficult? Why was Jaskier making this difficult for him? 

“Roach can’t talk. You tell me” he was considering to axii Jaskier in explaining everything to him. But it was a little extreme. 

“Roach is enough. She helps” Jaskier hands his became fists and he hit the floor hard. Geralt was surprised this was also so unlike Jaskier. He was never agressief or hurting himself. It was getting wierden and wierden. 

“Well I’m leaving for Kaer Morhen with Roach. We can go and ask if there are any other caravans to other cities or rent a room for you here. I have coin”. He decided to ignore Jaskier's behavior for now and focus on the real problem: where was Jaskier going to winter? Maybe that would force Jaskier to snap out of this. 

“Roach protects me, she promised” Jaskier hitting his fists again and kicking his feet against the wall. Jaskier desperately looked at Roach. Geralt moved to him. This was enough for him, he was going to find out what was going on here. Jaskier was behaving so strangely. If Jaskier continued like this he would really break his hand or foot. 

“Let me check your head” He reached forwards to touch the brown curls but Jaskier moved away. “No” Jaskier cried out, 

Suddenly Roach's head was between them she gave Geralt a long sad look. Then she licked Jaskier's cheek before moving her head away again. So Roach found Jaskier his situation serious enough. Geralt trusted Roach. So he would take it seriously as well. Geralt decided to change his tactic. He stood up and moved to saddle Roach thinking about the situation. He kept an eye on Jaskier. 

“Should I pay this person who hurts you a visit? Make sure he doesn’t hurt you again” He asked maybe this would get Jaskier talking. So he could at least find out who hurt him. If Jaskier didn’t talk then maybe he could get the other person to talk.

“Roach what do you think?” Jaskier asked like the horse would really understand him. But apparently there was an opening here. Geralt moved to Roach her head and gave her a sugarcube which she ate happily. 

“She thinks it ‘s a good idea” he said feeling a bit stupid for playing this game, but if Jaskier needed him to play this game he would.

“Okay Roach you can tell him,” Jaskier said. Geralt turned around to look at Jaskier,, he wanted to ask him if he really expected a horse to talk or if he really lost his mind. The words died on his lips. 

Jaskier had his eyes close now and leaned against the wall. He didn’t look physically hurt, but mentally. And Jaskier didn’t react like this when he got hurt before. And he had been seriously hurt a few times. So it probably wasn’t physical pain. Well a head injury was still high on his list of possibilities. But maybe it was mentally, maybe someone scared him. That was so unlikely as well Jaskier wasn’t scared easily. He had been treated and blackmailed before. It had never stopped Jaskier before. So the options were head injury or… nothing else came to his mind. 

But suddenly a thought came to him, a thought that frightened him. Sexually. Jaskier could have been hurt sexually. He turned around quickly and watched him. “Jaskier” Jaskier looked up to him. How could he ask this? 

“Did Roach tell you?” Jaskier asked. Geralt bite his lip. How was he going to do this and if it was true where would Jaskier go for the winter. He wouldn’t let him stay in a town where someone lifted that did something that horrible to him. 

“She did” he just said because it felt like the only right answer. He picked up Jaskier his bag and lute and bound them to Roach her saddle. Jaskier was vulnerable right now. He couldn’t leave him. He still wasn’t sure if Jaskier was hurt sexually or had an head injury. He would find out later. In both cases he needed someone to protect him, to keep him safe. 

“Can you walk?” He asked and he hoped that Jaskier wouldn’t force him to ask Roach again. But he would if it made Jaskier feel safe. 

“With Roach” okay that was an answer at least. He walked to Jaskier, watched Roach and saw that she didn’t react this time. He picked him up in one smooth motion and put him on Roach's back. He took his cloak off and put it on him. He should be warm at least. 

“Let’s go” he took Roach her reins and walked out the stable. Apparently he was going to spend his winter with the bard this year. He still didn’t really understand what happened. Yesterday Jaskier was fine. He had been joking, running after the innkeeper's daughter. What could have happened? 

He kept an eye on Jaskier to make sure he could sit on Roach, that his balance was good enough for that. He was aware that Roach was alert too. Like she was when he was injured or fleeing some kind of crowd. She was a sensitive horse. Geralt liked her for that. She kept Jaskier safe last night when he couldn’t. “Thank you Roach” he whispered.


	2. Riding Roach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier travel to Kaer Morhen.

Chapter 2 Riding Roach

Geralt walked out of the village. Jaskier was sitting on Roach but he wasn’t really with him. He just looked at the ground and held Roach her rines like they were a lifeline for him. Geralt looked around to see if anyone was outside or looking for a bard. But the village was still peacefully asleep. They didn’t know or care about the bard on his horse. Or they were afraid of the witcher. Well they should be if Geralt knew who hurt him…. 

He doubted that Jaskier even knew what was going on right now. Geralt decided to tell him. “Jaskier, you understand that I’m traveling to Kear Morhen. If you don’t want that say something now” he felt like he still had to give Jaskier some kind of choice. What if Jaskier didn’t want to go to Kear Morhen? or what if he didn’t want to winter with the witchers? They never talked about this because it was never something Geralt considered an option. Bards didn’t belong in big cold keeps in the mountains. They belonged in busy bars and warm beds. 

“Keah Morhen won’t give me pain?” Jaskier asked him. Well Geralt thought it was a question, it could easily have been a statement. Or maybe it was meant sarcastic. Geralt couldn’t be sure today. He decided that it probably was a question. Geralt looked at him. 

“No they won’t hurt you. I promise.” he just said. He wanted to add that we would be there to protect him but Jaskier could conclude that there was something there he needed protection from. His brothers would never hurt Jaskier. They would welcome him and help him. And even if they would try to hurt him even by accident then Geralt would protect him. Kaer Morhen itself was a place where a lot of people suffered a lot of pain. In the old days when it was still a school death and injuries were common. Geralt buried many friends there. But today Kaer Morhen wasn’t a place anymore we're young boys were pushed through awful trails and painful training sessions. It was his home.

“Will Roach go to Kaer Morhen?”Jaskier asked. Geralt sighed of course she was. Geralt wouldn’t leave her in the middle of the woods. Jaskier knew he took Roach there. What was it with Roach and Jaskier anyway?. They were never so close. Jaskier liked Roach but he didn’t love horses like Geralt did. He took care of her, gave her carrots and sugar cubes but he didn’t have a special bound with her. So the sudden dependence on Roach was unexpected. Not that Geralt minded that much, Roach was a great horse. He trusted her to take good care of Jaskier. 

“Yes she will'' he just said hoping that would be enough for Jaskier. They had left the village now and he led Roach through the woods to the mountain. He hoped Jaskier's behavior was just something temporary because Geralt wasn’t sure how to deal with him like this. What if he stayed like this all winter? Geralt would have to walk on eggs. Well, Vesemir would know what to do and Eskel was good with words. They would figure it out, 

“If Roach had an accident would you be mad?” Jaskier suddenly asked. Geralt tried to think what that could mean. An accident like that she fell or like she got hurt otherwise. Roach had accidents in the past. Jaskier even helped caring for her after. He knew how Geralt reacted to them. Was Jaskier talking about Roach or was he talking about himself? Did he have an accident? Did he fall or something? Was he trying to tell Geralt something? Normally if he got hurt, he complained for days. Even if it wasn’t serious at all. Jaskier never hides an injury for him. 

“Of course not. I would help her” that was properly the right answer for whatever Jaskier had meant. “She could tell me about her accident,” he tried. He hoped that Jaskier would tell him what happened even if it was by talking about Roach instead of himself. Jaskier didn’t react, he just looked at the trees. Geralt sighed. He felt so useless, why couldn’t he handle this situation right?

They walked for another hour before Jaskier spoke again. “I had an accident” Geralt slowed down, now they were getting somewhere. So Jaskier had some kind of accident. He probably hurt his head. He needed to say the right things, to coach Jaskier in explaining more to him. 

“That’s not good. What happened” he asked Jaskier gently. He never used this voice with him but now it felt like the only right choice. Jaskier was so vulnerable right now, so fragile that he found himself using the voice he normally only used on traumatized victims or little children. 

“I forgot, I had to go,” Jaskier said. “Help me,” he added, Geralt stopped Roach. What kind of riddle was this. Did Jaskier forget he had to go to Oxenfurt? Did he want Geralt his help to get there anyway? They were hours away from the village now. Did they have to go back? Or did he mean something else? That awful smell of pee made it hard to think. Wait pee? Why did it smell like pee? He quickly looked at Roach, it wasn’t her. Then he looked at Jaskier. There was a dark spot on his pants. Jaskier wet himself. He meant an accident like peeing himself. He needed Geralt's help with that. Since when did Jaskier have accidents? Jaskier never wetted himself before Geralt was sure of that. Was there something with his bladder or kidneys? A few hits in your stomach could mess with those organs. He should check his stomach for bruises. Well he would help him clean himself up. Geralt was used to monsterguts and mud. A little bit of pee of his best friend didn’t scare him. 

Geralt helped Jaskier down from Roach. He made sure to keep his balance before he opened his bag and got clean small clothes and pants for Jaskier. Jaskier just looked at him. Geralt wasn’t sure what Jaskier expected from him, he wanted to do the right thing, but what was the right thing?

“Here” he said, handing Jaskier his clothes. Jaskier’s lip was tambeling and before Geek could react he was crying. Jaskier never cried. Geralt wasn’t good with people who cried. What did he do wrong? How could he fix it?

“Oh Jask, just tell me what's wrong” he almost begged he wanted to help him so badly. Jaskier just started to hug himself. His arms tightly around his chest. It was a poor sight to see. Geralt sighed Jaskier asked help right? Okay he would help him. He kneeled and united Jaskier's boots. He looked up to see if his friend would object in any way. Jaskier didn’t. He took them off and looked at his friend again. Jaskier was still crying. He needed some kind of permission. If something sexual had happened Jaskier could react badly if the witcher just took his pants off. 

“Can I take your pants off?” He asked. He was so unsure what he should do, so afraid to do something wrong. Jaskier nodded. Geralt quickly opened the ties and slipped the pants and small clothes off in one time. He lifted his shirt to see if there were bruises but he saw none. He wasn’t hit hard then, if he was hit at all. 

He picked up the clean clothes and helped Jaskier in them while he tried to see if there were any injuries on his legs. He didn’t even see a bruise. His butt and privates looked fine as well which made the possibility that something sexual happened smaller. But Geralt knew that those things could happen without leaving evidence. 

Once Jaskier was dressed again Geralt just picked him up and climbed on Roach with him. Since Jaskier was still crying he held him close and rubbed his arm. That was the only thing he could really do right now. He hoped Jaskier liked it. He hoped that being close to him made Jaskier feel safe. 

They traveled for two more hours until Geralt decided it was time for lunch. Roach could use a break as well. The poor girl had been carrying to adults for long enough now. 

Jaskier normally would complain to be hungry around this time. Jaskier had stopped crying but still smelled very distressed. He hadn’t asked for food or something to drink at all. Witch was very unlike Jaskier. 

Lunch didn’t go much better. He let Jaskier sit on a blanket on the ground and tried to get him to eat some dried meat. Jaskier didn’t take it. Well he did take it but only played with it in his hands. He knew Jaskier liked the meat. He ate it before. 

Geralt sat down in front of him and took the meat. He cut it in small pieces and brought one to Jaskier’s mouth. He opened his mouth and ate the meat. Geralt saw he looked a little bit more happy. Like this is what he wanted. Geralt continued to feed him the meat, it felt strange. Jaskier was normally so independent and self conscious. He would never let Geralt feed him, when he broke his hand he even insisted on doing everything himself to Geralt's frustration. They had a few fights over that. It made Geralt fear what happened more, it must have changed his friend, he liked Jaskier just the way he was. He would hunt down and kill everyone who had something to do with this. You don’t hurt Jaskier and get away with it the witcher thought angrily. Jaskier was his, his friend, his bard, nobody else was allowed to hurt him. 

He needed to make sure Jaskier didn’t need medicine or something he decided when the meat was gone, he checked his legs and stomach but his chest and head could still be hurt. He moved to sit a little closer to Jaskier. 

“Jaskier I’m going to touch your head” he tried to explain so Jaskier would know what was going to happen, because he needed to know if Jaskier had an head injury it would explain everything. He moved to touch Jaskier his head, almost immediately he felt a big dumb on the side. A head injury then. He wanted to take a closer look. Jaskier moved his head away holding his hand on the bump. “Let me see” Geralt said.

Jaskier jumped up. “No, no pain” he yelled. Geralt moved back a bit.

“I can fix the pain if I know how bad it is'' he told Jaskier a bit relieved that he at least knew now that Jaskier had hurt his head. Jaskier ran to Roach and hugged her. “No pain, no pain. Roach stopped him” he yelled and begged the horses. 

Geralt held his hands up and kept his distance. This was bad, Jaskier was panicking. It wasn’t necessary. He needed him to calm down. 

“Jaskier I won’t hurt you” he tried. He stepped a bit closer. “Or Roach” he added if Jaskier was afraid of that. 

Jaskier looked up. “Hurt” he yelled. “Hurt me” Geralt wanted to react but Jaskier suddenly jumped on Roach and made her run in the woods, Geralt started to run immediately.

“Stop” Geralt yelled. “Roach, Jaskier stop right now” he ran after them. This was bad, really bad. Roach was a quick horse and she could outrun him easily. Jaskier was in no shape to be on his own right now. Fuck!

Fuck! Where did they go? He needed to find him. He hoped Roach would be able to keep Jaskier safe but those woods were dangerous. There were monsters, landslides and mud pools where he could drown in, Geralt quickly ran after Roach following her sent. Please come back. You both know I would keep you safe he begged. Two of the most important things in his life just disappeared, his horse and his bard. He needed to find them. He wouldn’t rest before he did.


	3. Roach and Jaskier find a friend

Chapter 3 Roach and Jaskier find a friend 

Eskel was riding through the woods to Kaer Morhen. He was tired and missed his brothers. The path was lonely and that was something Eskel didn’t like. Scorpion had a good pace so they would reach the keep somewhere tomorrow. The cold wind was making him shiver. He tucked his coat tighter around himself. He wished he was in the keep already close to the fire, drinking ale with his brothers and old mentor. 

Suddenly Scorpion looked around and his heartbeat changed. Eskel immediately focused on his own ears and nose. What did Scorpion spot? He heard a heartbeat, two even, a horse and a human. Scorpion probably reacted to the horse. Wait? He knew that smell, did he smell Geralt? But the heartbeat was too fast for Geralt. It belonged to a human. He jumped off Scorpion and followed the scent. Scorpion walked after him. He hoped his brother was okay. Why would a human travel this part of the woods and unless he knows Geralt? 

It didn’t take long before he spotted Roach. She was alert, looking around. She probably smelled him too. So Geralt must be somewhere here as well. But he didn’t see him, he only saw a young man laying on the ground. Eskel walked to him. Geralt’s smell was fresh, he had been here with them recently. Roach looked calmer now he was here but she was eyeing him. She looked ready to interfere if necessary. The man hadn’t seen him yet. Was he a friend of Geralt? Geralt didn’t have friends, only that bard he always said to hate. But Eskel saw the twinkle in his eyes when he talked about him. Geralt liked the bard. 

First he greeted Roach by giving her a sugarcube and patting her neck. She licked his hand. She probably recognized him after all those winters together. Then he slowly moved to kneel next to the man, he had his hand on his sword just to be sure. The man was sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. His clothes were dirty and his hair had leaves in it. Eskel shook his shoulder. The man his eyes flew open and he looked at Eskel. 

“Where is Geralt?” Eskel asked hoping his brother was okay and this man wasn’t sent to Kaer Morhen to tell them bad news. He wasn’t ready to lose Geralt yet. The man his eyes wired and he whispered something Eskel didn’t understand.

“Pain,” the man said, moving to touch his head. Pain? Was the man in pain? Eskel moved the hand away and saw a big dump in the man's hair. Yeah that must hurt. He hated head injuries himself. Had Geralt been traveling with this man? Roach seemed to trust him. 

“Did you two had an accident?” He asked and swallowed. Maybe Geralt was laying somewhere injured in the woods too. It would be difficult to find him. There were so many paths one could take to Kaer Morhen in this woods. He hoped Geralt hadn’t been attacked by a monster. There are a few nasty ones in this part but Geralt should have been able to handle them if he was uninjured. 

“I had” the man said weakly. Eskel helped him sit up and the man looked at his lap. Eskel looked as well as he had wet himself. Did he fall off of Roach or something? By an accident the couldn’t mean he wet himself right? Were the fuck was his brother. What was going on here? 

“Geralt'' the man said looking around. He was confused but. Eskel started to put the pieces together. The man slept with his thumb in his mouth, he acted childish, he wet himself, acted confused. A little! This was a little he realized. The strange talking, the wetting every fell on his place now. But how? Since when had Geralt a little and why was he alone? The little his lip was tambeling. Eskel immediately pushed him to his chest. Geralt didn’t even believe littles really existed. They had a discussion about them last winter. Eskel met one and Geralt didn’t believe him. 

“I will find your daddy” it was strange to call Geralt daddy. Witchers normally didn’t have littles or children. The man made a happy sound. He hoped Geralt was this little his daddy. There were all kinds of other scenarios possible. Geralt could have saved the little, the little could have been abducted. Royals paid a lot of money for littles. 

He picked the little up and put him on his hip. He didn’t weigh much, especially for a witcher so he had one hand free to look through Roach her bags. Nothing was missing. He found Geralt his stuff and the stuff from the little. They were traveling tightly, he realized. When he saw the lute he concluded that the little that he was holding must be Jaskier Geralt’s bard. But why did Geralt say he didn’t believe in littles when Jaskier was one? Was it a way to protect him? 

“Are you Jaskier?” He asked the little to check. The little nodded against his shoulder. When that was one mystery less. He bound Roach's reins to Scorpion and climbed on his horse. He decided to travel to Kaer Morhen while looking for Geralt. He moved back to their usual path. He needed to keep Geralt his little safe. When Jaskier was at Kaer Morhen he could come back for Geralt. Without a trial it was too difficult to find him now. 

Eskel rode for two hours. He really liked taking care of a little. He always wanted a little to care for. He knew he never would. Witchers we’re meant to have littles. He sang little songs that Jaskier wrote and played with his hair. Taking the leaves out and keeping an eye on the bump. Geralt was a lucky one with a little like this. 

When it was getting dark he still hadn’t found Geralt. He didn’t like that, he made camp and looked at Jaskier. Jaskier looked worried as well. “He is probably fine,” Eskel sighed. Maybe he should go back now. What if Geralt was injured or if some monster got him. He couldn’t leave him out there.

Just when he wanted to saddle Scorpion again he heard something. A monster, humans, attacks? He immediately took his silver sword out and placed himself in front of Jaskier. Jaskier made a distressed sound but Eskel hadn’t time to comfort him now. Someone can run out of the wood with a silver sword. Eskel was ready to fight.

“Eskel?” Geralt stopped running and looked at him. He lowered his sword. Eskel felt relief when he saw his brother. 

“Geralt? Are you okay? I found Roach and your little” Eskel explained stepping away from Jaskier. Geralt immediately walked to Jaskier and he looked pissed. He ignored Eskel completely. 

“Never do that again'' he yelled at Jaskier before checking on Roach. “I’m disappointed in you as well,” Geralt told Roach. Jaskier was crying now. Geralt turned to him. “No don’t cry. It was dumb and dangerous and so stupid” he yelled. 

Eskel walked to him. You should never yell at a little! What happened that Geralt thought the boy deserved that?

“Geralt what happened?” He asked. Keeping an eye on Jaskier. He wanted to hug him and tell him everything was fine. He wanted to force Geralt to apologize but Jaskier wasn’t his little he was Geralt’s. He couldn’t interfere yet. He just hoped his brother had a good reason for his reaction. 

“He ran off on Roach. He hit his head. He acts strange” Geralt said. It didn’t make any sense to Eskel. He saw his brother looked tired. He probably ran for hours. Losing your little was terrible but why did Jaskier leave on Roach? Was Geralt not taking care of him well? Especially with the head injury Jaskier had Geralt should be more patient and understanding. 

“He probably didn’t mean too, you know that littles not always think” Eskel said. He hoped his brother would go easy on Jaskier. “He even had a head injury” Geralt should understand this right? And then go comfort the little he looked so scared. 

“Little? Were you talking about? This is Jaskier, my bard” Geralt said. He walked over and kneeled next to Jaskier. “Now I’m going to check your head and you're going to behave” he told Jaskier he was so angry Eskel realized. He never saw Geralt like this before and they knew each other for a long time. 

Geralt held Jaskier's shoulder while he used his other hand to turn his head and examine the dump. Tears were leaking from Jaskier's eyes. When Geralt examined the dump enough he moved his hand to take hold of Jaskier's chin and made him look at him.

“Why did you run off?” he asked. Jaskier tried to move his head out of Geralt's hold but Geralt didn’t let him. “Why did you steal my horse?” He yelled at Jaskier. “Answer me” Jaskier closed his eyes. Eskel couldn’t take it anymore and interfered. 

“Geralt let go of him” he moved to push Geralt away. Geralt let go of Jaskier and turned around to Eskel. 

“Mind your own business” he told him, turning back to Jaskier. Eskel jumped between the two of them. He hoped Geralt would calm down quickly.

“Geralt stop it. Your little is hurt and scared. This isn’t helping. Calm yourself” he took Geralt by his arm and moved him away from Jaskier. “What the fuck Geralt?”

Geralt kept his eyes on Jaskier while he talked to Eskel. “Why would you call him a little?” Geralt asked, confused. “It’s the bard Jaskier''. Suddenly Eskel realized Geralt didn’t know Jaskier was a little or refused to acknowledge it.

“Look at him Geralt. He is crying, his pants are wet, he is scared, he talks like a child. That typically means little. Do you see it? Your bard is a little. Just a little kid, baby. You should treat him like that. Don’t yell at him, don’t scare him. You should hug him, make him feel safe” Eskel yelled at him. He needed Geralt to understand. 

Geralt moved past him and kneeled in front of Jaskier. “Is it true are you a little?” He asked. His voice was calmer than before but he still looked stressed.

“I told Roach'' Jaskier hiccupped. Geralt sighed heavily and then unexpectedly pulled Jaskier against his chest. He rocked him while he pushed his head against his neck. Eskel watched the two of them surprised by Geralt's reaction. Geralt just held Jaskier while he cried and tried to calm. 

Then Geralt let go of Jaskier and kissed his forehead. “You're safe. I will protect you”. He looked Jaskier up and down. Let’s get you cleaned up. Eskel hurried to give him a wet cloth. Geralt first used it to clean Jaskier's face. Then he undressed the man and cleaned his body. Eskel made sure to handle soap, clean cloths and dry cloths at the right moments. He saw his brother and cared for Jaskier like he never saw before. Geralt was gentle and careful with the bard. 

When Jaskier was cleaned up and dressed again. Geralt started to feed him dried meat and berries. Eskel felt a little jealous again. He wanted to have a little too. To take care of someone. He gave Geralt his waterskin and smiled at him. “You're lucky,” he told him. Geralt turned to him while helping Jaskier drink.

“I know, you always wanted a little. I’m sorry” Geralt said. Eskel appreciated the words but it didn’t hurt less. He loved his brother more than anything in the world but he wished he had some more luck himself sometimes. 

Geralt tucked Jaskier in his bedroll and watched the boy until he slept then he went to sit next to Eskel by the fire he made. Eskel looked at him. “Start by the beginning please” Eskel asked. He wanted to know more about Jaskier and Geralt and he hoped Geralt would tell him.

Geralt nodded. “This morning when I went to leave for Kear Morhen…..” Geralt started.


	4. The witchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel, Geralt and Jaskier arrive at the keep.

Chapter 4: The Witchers

The next day Jaskier first rode with Eskel and Scorpion to give Roach some rest. Geralt still didn’t like it that she ran off with Jaskier but he forgave her. She was a loyal horse. After lunch he put Jaskier on Roach with him. Jaskier was still acting strange or little as he learned from Eskel.

He never believed in littles there weren’t any books about them on Kaer Morhen and Geralt never met one. He thought they were myths. Eskel believed in them. He said he met a few littles ones. Geralt wasn’t sure if caregivers were also real but he guessed Jaskier had to do it with them for now.

He felt bad for his brother Eskel wished for a little for so long and now his brother got one. Well Geralt didn’t even want one. Well he did want Jaskier so he guessed he wanted the little too. 

He hoped it was easier to care for Jaskier as long as he was little. Eskel would help him of course. Eskel told him Jaskier could become big again every moment, but it could also take a few days. 

Jaskier was fast asleep when they finally reached the gate of Kaer Morhen. Vesemir and Lambert were waiting for them.

“You brought a guest” Lambert said, he didn’t sound really happy. Geralt knew Lambert didn’t like guests that much. Well that was his problem. Geralt jumped off Roach and helped Jaskier off who was waking up.

“We’re in Kaer Morhen,” Geralt told him while he held him steady. Jaskier yawned and looked around. 

“You were right, it is an old keep,” he whispered. Geralt pulled him closer and heard Eskel laugh with Lambert about something he missed.

“What is wrong with him?” Vesemir asked, looking at Jaskier. Geralt knew his mentor was going over endless possibilities in his head. 

“He is a little. Well that is what Eskel things. He wasn’t like this until two days ago. It’s my bard” Geralt tried to explain, but if he was honest he still didn’t really understand it himself. “He had a head injury,” Geralt added. 

Vesemir nodded. “Why don’t you take him to the hot springs, feed him something warm and then we'll talk later?” Vesemir said. Geralt nodded glade that his old mentor was here to help. He took Jaskier’s hand and wanted to pull him to the hot springs.

“Roach! Roach!” Jaskier yelled, pulling Geralt back. Jaskier turned to him. Vesemir was already walking Roach to her stable. They would take good care of her.

“She is safe” he told Jaskier and he tried to pull him to the hot springs again. Jaskier still didn’t want to.

“No Roach” he yelled trying to run after the horse. Geralt didn’t let go off him. What would he do if Jaskier was a real child? Roach was perfectly safe and Jaskier needed to bath. He picked Jaskier up and threw him over his shoulder. Jaskier kicked him and hit his chest. He was yelling. The other witchers came looking to see what was going on. Geralt ignored them. 

It was easy for him to carry Jaskier to the hot springs. He put him down on the floor. Jaskier had calmed down a little. “We are going to bathe” Geralt told him. “Undress” he saw that Jaskier still wasn’t happy with him. He sighed and started to undress Jaskier himself. Jaskier didn’t complain but wasn’t any help either.

When Jaskier was naked Geralt took a moment to look him over. He wasn’t hurt anywhere. There wasn’t a bruise on his pale skin. He quickly undressed himself before taking Jaskier’s hand and they both climbed in the hot spring. 

Geralt sat down, he wanted to rest and enjoy this moment. Jaskier was swimming around in the pool. He splashed water at Geralt. Geralt made an annoyed sound. “Stop it” why didn’t Jaskier sit down as well? It could be a very peaceful moment.

Jaskier suddenly jumped on his lap hugging him tight. “Thank you” Jaskier whispered in his ear. Geralt patted him on his back. Manoeuvring Jaskier so he was sitting next to him. He put an arm around Jaskier's shoulder. “Nice,” Jaskier said while he leaned against Geralt.

“Hmmm” Geralt answered. He didn’t like to admit it but he found it nice too. Jaskier was finally calm and probably enjoying the warmth like Geralt. 

“My head hurts,” Jaskier said suddenly. Geralt took his time to think of a reaction. It could be an opening.

“How come?” He just asked. He didn’t look at Jaskier, he just moved his thumb up and down his shoulder.

“I panicked when I dropped because I didn’t drop in years. I tried to find a room but fell. I hit my head on a stone. I was confused and didn’t know what to do. So I found Roach'' Geralt was surprised to hear the full sentences from Jaskier. He was also relieved to finally find out what happened to his friend. But somebody had hurt him right? Jaskier was saying that in the barn

“Why did you say that somebody hurt you?” He asks confused he needed to know if somebody really hurt him. 

“There was this man” Jaskier started. Geralt felt that he stopped breathing. What if someone did something awful to his bard. Geralt would hunt the man down….

“He laughed at me and called me names. Like baby. It hurt, it made me sad” Jaskier explained. That was it? Just some rude comments? No abuse or rape nothing terrible or unforgettable. Just a bully?” Geralt sighed and thanked the gods for that. 

“You act almost normal again,” Geralt concluded. The baby behavior was gone. Jaskier nodded against his arm.

“I feel normal again. Not completely big but okay. I never drop very long. Just a day or two. The warm water made me relax. It probably helped me to grow up again” Jaskier explained. Geralt couldn’t help be glad to have his friend back. He would never admit it but he liked Jaskier. His jokes and songs. They were real friends. 

~

Jaskier looked out the window in his room in Kaer Morhen. After the hot springs, Geralt brought him here to rest. It was a nice room, nothing fancy but it was clean and warm. He was a bit embarrassed by his behavior the last few days. Not only had he stolen Roach he also peed on Geralt and hugged Eskel, who he never met before, like they were old friends. 

He remembered everything, sometimes he would rather not. It isn’t that great to remember all those embarrassing things. 

There was a knock on his door. “Yes'' Jaskier yelled. The door opened and the old witcher, Vesemir, walked in. 

“Hello Jaskier, I have some cream for your head. Is it still hurting?” the old man asked. Jaskier took the cream and nodded.

“A bit, not as much as it used to do,”Jaskier answered. Vesemir looked him up and down. 

“Are you dizzy or nauseated?” He asked Jaskier. He wasn’t so he just shook his head. 

“No it's just a headache, probably from dropping as well. It asked a lot from your mind” Jaskier explained. Dropping had some nasty side effects.

“Then you should rest. We didn’t have a little in Kaer Morhen before. But I promise you that you are safe here. No one will harm you. You have my word” the witcher told him.

Jaskier smiled at him. “Thank you, but I don’t drop that often. There is a big chance that I stay big the rest of the winter. I will help with anything that must be done in the keep” he didn’t expect to stay here for free he needed to do everything he could to earn his keep.

Vesemir raised his eyebrows. “You are a guest here. Just rest for now. We will talk about the rest later” with that the old witcher turned around and left the room. Jaskier watched him go. He wasn’t sure if Vesemir was happy he was here or not. He was hard to read.

He walked to his mirror and looked at the dump at his head. It was still big. He opened the cream and put a bit on it, he hissed loudly in pain. Immediately the door of his room flew open. Jaskier dropped the cream and jumped back. Geralt ran over to him.

“Where are you hurt?” he demanded to know. Jaskier moved back a little.

“Relax, I just put cream on my head. That hurt. How do you even know?” He asked the white haired witcher. Who apparently was listening to him from somewhere very close. 

“My room is next to yours. Your sent changed and you hissed. I thought you fell out of your bed” Geralt said looking angry at the bed like it hurt him personally.

“Well I’m fine, I’m going to sleep now” Jaskier moved to the bed and climbed in. Geralt was looking unsure at him. “What?” Jaskier asked him.

“You're not going to fall out right? I could stay here and watch you” he offered. Jaskier looked at his friend. Geralt seriously wanted to watch him sleep. Jaskier shook his head,

“You know I don’t fall out of my bed, you have seen me sleep in a bed many times. Please just leave me” he was tired and wanted to sleep.

“But before we weren’t or I didn’t know that you. I think it is for the best that I stay” Geralt said and he sat down on a chair in the corner. Jaskier raised his eyebrows.

“Well it’s unnecessary but if you want to sit in that uncomfortable chair all night. Be my guest, I'm going to sleep”. He turned to his side and closed his eyes. He hoped that Geralt would act more normal tomorrow. He guessed he couldn’t blame his friend for being a bit protective. 

~

Jaskier opened his eyes, he was warm and wait? Geralt? The man was sitting next to him on the bed. Jaskier was laying against his leg. Hugging it a bit. “You were on the chair?” Jaskier said, confused looking at his friend.

“I was, but you were moving much. I was afraid you would fall out the bed, you didn’t. I made sure of it” Geralt said. Jaskier sat up as well. 

“I’m not helpless” he said. “I know that I scared you, but I can take care of myself”. He told Geralt he wished they could go back to how they treated each other before. Before Geralt found out about his little side.

“But you couldn’t Jaskier. What if I hadn’t found you in the stables? You were so vulnerable and you needed help. I can’t forget that” Geralt sighed heavily. Jaskier believed him, maybe it was too much to ask to just forget about it.

“We should go and eat breakfast” Geralt said and he got off the bed. Jaskier nodded and did the same. He picked up the cream that was still laying on the ground where Jaskier dropped it yesterday. He put some on his dump again. It hurt less than yesterday. Then he dressed and saw that Geralt was waiting for him in the corner of the room.

“Let’s go,” Jaskier said, opening the door and leaving the room. Geralt walked next to him. Hands in his pocket.

“You okay?” Geralt asked unsure. Jaskier looked at his friend and smiled.

“Yes Geralt I’m fine. I probably won’t drop another time this winter”. He really hoped that was true.

They walked in the dinner room where Eskel and Lambert were eating. Vesemir was there. “Hey little one” Lambert yelled and he laughed at Jaskier. Jaskier laughed back and sat down. It was probably for the best to play along and laugh when Geralt’s brothers made a joke.

“I cut his breakfast,” Eskel said, giving Geralt a plate. “There are also clean bottles and goat milk in the kitchen if he needs it” Eskel told him. Geralt took the plate and put it in front of Jaskier.

“Do you need me to feed you?” He asked seriously. Jaskier felt his cheek flush. 

“No I can do it myself” he said. He immediately put some cheese in his mouth. He felt three pairs of eyes on his. It was very uncomfortable to eat when everyone was watching you. Jaskier tried to ignore it the best he could. How more normally he would act, the more they would act normal too he hoped.


	5. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier skips breakfast.

Chapter 5 Breakfast

Geralt watched Jaskier who was training with Lambert. He was sure how to feel about that. He was happy that his lark would be able to protect himself more if Geralt was ever unable too. It felt so wrong to see him with a big sword in his hand. Geralt wanted to shout ‘watch out’ and ‘careful’ every time Jaskier moved the sword. It was so sharp. Something changed inside him since he knew Jaskier had a little side. He was more protective.

Jaskier was big again for already three weeks but Geralt still watched him more carefully as before. He felt more responsible for Jaskier. Seeing him so vulnerable and scared had terrified Geralt. He never wanted to see Jaskier like that again. He watched Jaskier throwing his sword aside and jumping on Lambert. The two of them were rolling through the snow. Geralt didn’t like it. Jaskier could get sick if he got too cold. They should be more careful. 

Lambert was getting the upper hand and he pushed Jaskier face down in the snow. Jaskier tried to get out. Lambert didn’t let him. Suddenly Jaskier went limp. Lambert immediately jumped off him and turned him around. 

Geralt was already running to them. They kneeled next to them. Jaskier's heartbeat was normal as was his breathing, he was just unconscious. Why was he unconscious? Had he hurt himself? Was he injured? Did he get too cold? Lambert tapped his cheek. “Jaskier wake up”. Jaskier's eyes flushed open.

“What happened?” He asked, sitting up slowly, his hand moved to his forehead. Lambert and Geralt both held him steady. 

“You passed out while we were doing hand to hand,” Lambert explained. Jaskier pushed their hands off him. 

“I’m fine now. I probably shouldn’t have skipped breakfast. I was dizzy”. Geralt felt anger. Dizzy? Why hadn’t he said anything? Geralt could have helped. And why did he skip breakfast anyway? There was enough food and Jaskier knew the way to the kitchen. Geralt should have watched him more closely.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Lambert asked, confused.

“Because, I thought it would be fine. I skipped breakfast before and nothing happened. But I never trained after skipping it before. That is probably why I passed out” Jaskier stood up. Lambert was still holding his arm. 

“Well that stupid. Why did you skip breakfast anyway?” Lambert shook his head.

“No time, I slept too long and wanted to train so badly. I like it, Lambert. You teach me how to defend myself. Maybe I can help Geralt hunt one day”. Geralt froze, his bard hunting monsters.

“No,” he immediately said. No way he would ever allow that.

“But I’m getting better at fighting, fight Lambert” Jaskier tried.

“Yeah well, but not good enough for monsters yet. Maybe after a few winters” Lambert suggested. Jaskier didn’t look happy but accepted Lambert’s answer. 

“Let’s get you in clean clothes and get you something to drink” Geralt said. He took Jaskier's arm and pushed him to the door.

~

After Jaskier was sitting by the fire in dry clothes with some soup Geralt relaxed again. Jaskier was paying with the bearskin he was sitting on. “Eat your soup” Geralt ordered him. Jaskier listened and ate some soup and yawned.

“We have a problem” Jaskier whispered, leaning his head against the couch behind him. Geralt looked around but couldn’t sense any danger. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked confused.

“I’m dropping again,” Jaskier whispered. “Maybe it’s better if I try to sleep it off”. He stood up. Geralt jumped up as well. 

“You didn’t finish your soup” Jaskier only ate a few spoons. 

“I will eat later,” Jaskier said, already moving to leave the room. Geralt followed him closely.

“It’s okay to drop you know that right. It’s no problem. We don’t have a problem when you drop” he tried to reassure Jaskier. It was important that he felt safe. 

Jaskier just nodded and climbed in his bed. Geralt sat down on the chair next to the bed and watched Jaskier close his eyes. “Sweet dreams, you're safe” he told him.

~

Jaskier was still sleeping when Vesemir came in. “He dropped?” The older witcher asked. Geralt nodded.

Vesemir handed him a bottle, so he probably already knew that Jaskier had dropped. “There is goat milk in the bottle. Make sure he drinks it. Lambert told me he passed out. That skipped breakfast could be a sign that he wasn’t capable of caring for himself anymore. You should watch for those signals more closely” Vesemir told him. 

Geralt nodded and took the bottle. He would do better and watch Jaskier. He would check every day from now on if Jaskier had eaten or not. He would take care of him. 

He waited until Jaskier woke up before climbing on the bed next to him. Little Jaskier immediately climbed on his lap and hugged him. Geralt turned him around so Jaskier was leaning against his chest. He pushed the bottle between his lips and Jaskier started to drink. 

He smiled, he started to like little Jaskier as much as he liked big Jaskier. Jaskier played with the blanket and relaxed against Geralt's chest. 

After he finished the bottle Geralt hugged him. “Love you” Jaskier whispered. Geralt froze. Did he hear it right? Did Jaskier say I love you?

“Love you too” he told him. Because he did, he did love his friend. If he was honest then maybe there wasn’t anything in the world that he loved more than Jaskier. His sweet little baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kodus make me very happy. So I you enjoy this story and want more stories like this leave one ❤️😊😍
> 
> If you want to chat, beta-read a story, have a plot suggestion for me or something completely different I’m Kapoentjes on Tumblr. I love writing so if you like something specific let me know 😊  
> Link Tumblr: https://kapoentjes.tumblr.com/


End file.
